


【光芝诺】《落水的光之战士与池中美人》

by crazy_zone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光芝诺 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 《落水的光之战士与池中美人》又名《不穿衣服洗澡让人擦枪走火》Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯Key：原设AU。剧情请接《引燃怒火的第二种方式》。芝诺斯双性设定。分级：NC-17警告：双性。光之战士在三条花街不慎中了……
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	【光芝诺】《落水的光之战士与池中美人》

《落水的光之战士与池中美人》  
又名《不穿衣服洗澡让人擦枪走火》  
Cp：光之战士x芝诺斯  
Key：原设AU。剧情请接《引燃怒火的第二种方式》。芝诺斯双性设定。  
分级：NC-17  
警告：双性。光之战士在三条花街不慎中了……

黄金港的加雷马领事馆里刚送来了好几大桶的温泉水，虽然已经不是第一次做这个买卖，但送水的商人仍然不敢掉以轻心。或者是因为加雷马帝国本身的威势，也可能只是加雷马领馆的工作者提心吊胆的态度感染到了他，从后门将最后一大桶温泉水送进去的时候，人族商人还是暗自松了一口气。  
然而还没等他的货车从后巷里扯出来，巷子口便产生了意料外的骚动。他收拾着手里的东西，下意识地朝骚动来源望了一眼。  
别说整个黄金港，大概整个艾欧泽亚也没几个人胆敢翻加雷马领馆的墙，这可能是为什么领馆背后的小巷居然无人把守的原因——然而今天这个暗巷里有了人气，不速之客们冲进巷子，其中一个逃，后面一群追，逃的那个眼见巷子竟然是条死胡同，便当机立断地将目光投向了一旁墙后的建筑物。  
那是一排黑色的金属栅栏，雕花甚至能算细致，只不过紧挨着栅栏还种植了相当茂密的绿植，将栏杆内侧的景色尽数遮挡了。  
逃跑者毫无停顿，对翻墙这件事不仅没有心理负担，甚至没有行动上的犹豫，三两下踩着围栏上的雕花就爬上了最顶端，他回过头来往下望了一眼——那些持刀的追击者们明明一路上都紧追不舍，最后却在栏杆下停住了脚步。  
“喂，大哥，这是……”  
这是加雷马帝国的领事馆，每隔十天半个月会有不长眼的或是倒血霉的尸体从里面被拖出来，从后墙翻进去的后果差不多是可想而知，至少只进不出这一点是没必要猜了。  
那些从三条花街上追来的打手最多算是地痞流氓，大概因为娼馆和赤诚组本身有点交易，因此也敢在街上拔刀，但追进加雷马领馆的风险是谁都不愿意冒的。为首者还没来得及说话，只见站在围栏上的男人毫不犹豫就跳进了领馆里面，甚至因为动过太过迅速而带出了衣摆簌簌的风声。  
紧接着便是围栏里一声极大的落水响动，“噗通”一下还伴随有水花溅到一旁石板地面的动静。  
大概是落到里面的某个池塘了。

光之战士动了几下四肢，从一池子滚烫的水里冒出头来，然后仰躺在水面上，他听见一墙之隔的那些追兵短暂地骚动了一阵，最后还是离去了。  
他是该说加雷马人很会挑地方建领馆还是如何，在寸土寸金的黄金港不仅盖了这么大的占地面基，甚至还挖出一口温泉。  
黄金港的温泉是一绝，但他现在状态不佳，实在无法享受，而温泉沸腾的热意和水雾更是熏得他头昏眼花。他粗鲁地扑腾了两下四肢，终于攀到了一旁的池壁正要爬上岸去，背后陡然响起了剧烈的水声，刀锋的冷意划开水雾和热气，同四散的水珠其间夹着一并朝他侵袭而来的刀刃。  
“嗯？”  
成为光之战士的冒险者是身经百战的，因此背后来的刀没那么难防备，虽然在温泉里挨刀他是没想到，但在转身的同时，他的右手已然握住了刀柄。  
抽刀、格挡，动作没有丝毫的迟滞，挡住那把刀的那一瞬间，他先从刀纹上认出了攻击者。  
“你下水还带着刀？”光之战士用余光瞥向来着赤裸的胸膛和因为温泉水而沾湿了黏在皮肤上的璀璨几番，“连衣服都不穿还要佩刀……”青年甚至还有余力咂舌，一脸实在不知道该说什么好的表情。  
芝诺斯没回答他的调笑，加雷马皇太子大概是无聊消遣，在这个池子里勉强消磨时间，眼下却有正和他心意的消遣人选送上门来。  
他不仅不回答，被格挡下的第一刀之后他紧接着又发起了第二攻，光之战士嘴里发出一连串啧嘴的响动，踩着池底瓷砖的脚后退了半步。  
他的本意是为了更好的发力，却忘记自己还穿着半拉的木屐。供应给芝诺斯的人工温泉每一个部分都精雕细琢，包括被芝诺斯踩在脚下的瓷砖，光滑如玉的表面完全无法提供阻力，更何况还有一池子温泉水。  
光之战士顿时脚下打滑，当即四仰八叉地又重新跌进了池子里。又是一阵稀里哗啦的水声，水面上翻涌着他没系好腰带的红色夏日浴衣。  
意料之外把人砍进水里的芝诺斯哑然，总不好再往水里补刀——他倒是不介意一池子温泉血水，但这着实无趣，他还没无聊到这个程度。  
光之战士又被迫呛了两口温泉水，芝诺斯伸手拉了他一把，他终于又从池子里站起来。这么连着两次泡在里面他身上的衣服和头发都全然湿透了，滴滴答答地往下落水，狼狈异常。  
落汤鸡一样的艾欧泽亚大英雄显然脾气不太好，或者说他的身体原本就在状况外，武士顺手把刀横放在池边的石板上，一手解开羽织的扣子，将这件渗着水的衣服扔到了一边。  
他摆明了不想再打，于是芝诺斯眉毛跳了跳，盯着光之战士的目光微妙，连他都能看出来蛮族的英雄脸色沉得仿佛这件滴水的衣服，但他并不了解来龙去脉，或者说他对蛮族的英雄为何翻墙落进他的温泉池里并不关心；但亲爱的挚友因为除他之外无足轻重的事情影响心情，这就是他在意的问题了。  
但没让他在意很久，蛮族的英雄处理了累赘的衣装，就将手伸向了他。  
光之战士伸手半扣着芝诺斯的肩膀，力道不大，但传递的意思很明显，随即同样赤裸的身体从背后贴了上来，把金发的加雷马人抵在了池壁上，然后用自己的身体把芝诺斯夹在中间。  
“正好。你也没穿衣服。”青年再次开口，嗓音意外地已经低得很，芝诺斯哑然，闻言的同时感觉到青年勃起的阴茎从后面顶在他会阴下，“抱歉，忍不住了。”  
蛮族的英雄一手自后方搂住芝诺斯的腰，一面像是很惬意地把下巴搁在了芝诺斯的肩窝上，他眯着眼，用鼻子顺着芝诺斯的脖颈来回滑动，而芝诺斯则向后微微偏过头——看起来像亲密的恋人在温泉里低声谈话；如果忽略光之战士另一只没入水面下的手正用指头剥开芝诺斯那双紧闭的肥厚阴唇。  
加雷马帝国的皇太子是个双性人，起初刚知道的时候光之战士呆愣了许久。  
这倒也不能怪他，只是光从芝诺斯的身高和结实的身材来看，实在难以想象这个比绝大多数男人更英武的男人下面长着一个比多数女人还漂亮的牝穴——就算芝诺斯的脸长得确实美了那么一点，但光之战士从未想过他会是个双性人。  
于是第一次在床榻上被芝诺斯摁着骑在腰上，阴茎抵住某个湿润的小洞，他甚至以为那是芝诺斯提前做过润滑和开拓的肛口。  
光之战士还没有变态到被砍翻在地会勃起的程度，而芝诺斯在性事方面有求必应——虽然实际蛮族的英雄更像一个无欲无求的修行者。  
芝诺斯一手扶住温泉池壁，一面抬起了臀部方便光之战士的动作。他感觉得到对方带着薄茧的指腹摩擦过阴核，没什么耐心地搓弄了两下，紧接着性器就从后面插了进来——开拓明显不足，但带来的疼痛也只能是细微的程度，那本来就是为了性交的器官，比起痛觉，被填满的快慰反而更先一步袭击了他。  
蛮族的英雄是个纯正的武者，虽然带着与生俱来的天赋，但相比芝诺斯这种人而言，他更像任何一个从初出茅庐到独当一面的冒险者；青年身上带着不计其数的伤疤，而常年握刀的手不可避免地磨出了刀茧。  
粗糙的茧子伴随着抽插的动作磨蹭在芝诺斯的阴蒂上，光之战士知道开拓太不足，插进去之后倒有余裕来讨好芝诺斯的身体。他看不见水下那两片肉瓣的颜色，就着炽热的温泉水，他只觉得指尖的肉膜细细抽搐。  
芝诺斯低喘了一声，他被肏的往前蹭动了一点，脸颊边的金发便垂下去，沾了水的长发混乱地黏在一块儿，温泉水本就滚烫，性交带来的热度一并叠加，他有些不耐地“啧”了一声，抬手撩开发丝——光之战士察觉他动作间的娴熟与自然，力与美的反差叫他顿时难耐地贴上去，忍不住在芝诺斯的侧颈咬了一口。  
芝诺斯腿间的阴蒂被搓弄了一阵，很快在光之战士的指下充血了，从肉瓣里挤出一个明显的突起，他玩弄阴蒂的时候芝诺斯体内的甬道就一阵一阵地夹紧他，两条结实的腿也不自觉地夹紧。  
光之战士鲜少见到芝诺斯防备的姿态，他战斗的时候足够强大至不设防，做爱的时候肉体却不受他的控制。  
他心动，反射在下半身勃起的性器又粗了一圈，芝诺斯背对着他着实哑然，只有背脊上紧实分明的肌理收紧舒张了几下。阴道里的嫩肉层层叠叠包裹着性器，光之战士一口气插到了底，里面被塞满成他的形状，缝隙也被肏出来的体液尽数填满。  
阴蒂头被一次一次地捋动，阴唇保护不了充血的肉粒，被作恶地手指捻住往外拉扯。芝诺斯低哑地呻吟喟叹，他朝后仰着头，感觉一阵热意从身体深处往外止不住地涌出，腿间蹭动的手指愈发快速，水流像无穷无尽似的流出来。  
“你夹得好用力……”扶着芝诺斯的肩膀一顿猛烈肏干之后光之战士忍不住抱怨起来，他热的要死也爽的要死，肏得额头爆出青筋。芝诺斯腿间的两片阴唇合不拢了，性器在中间快速地抽插，阴唇被光之战吃肏得外翻，里面柔嫩的阴道口被迫接受温泉的灼烫。  
加雷马皇太子难得有些狼狈地喘息，他和光之战士一样热的要命，后面这个家伙还毫无节制地挺着腰整根地拔出插入，小腹的酸慰感和温泉热气让他头昏脑胀、满脸潮红，大半力气都用来控制自己在池子里站稳了。  
“嗯？你不满意？”芝诺斯勾着嘴角侧过头，光之战士伸手一捞便将他的长发尽数拨去了一边，亲昵地从背后过来亲他的嘴唇。  
“泡在温泉都能感觉到你里面在冒水。”艾欧泽亚的英雄恬不知耻地调笑道。他拨弄芝诺斯阴蒂的手肆意地往上游走，玩够了就摸到对方腿间勃起的阴茎，于是又换了新的玩意把玩。  
芝诺斯的阴茎并不比他小多少，可以说和加雷马人的体格而言是十分相得益彰，可惜自从他们有肉体关系开始，这根东西就毫无用武之地。光之战士用拨弄阴蒂的手势去撸动那根阴茎，带茧的手指探戳芝诺斯一开一合的马眼。  
金发美人呼吸短促而混乱，显然被光之战士捉弄得狠了。他稍前倾着身体，不得不用手肘和整条小臂撑在温泉池沿。  
阴茎被人在敏感处爱抚，肉腔里的敏感点也没被放过，他只觉得腰腹部又酸又痒，肏弄的间歇温泉水随着性器被一起送进来又淌出去，水流的触感十分微妙，像是他的下身被人开了一个多余的小洞，正不受控制地往外失禁。  
芝诺斯的肉体同光之战士一样遍布肌肉紧实，是显而易见的战士之躯，但与光之战士不同是他的女性器官赋予了他肉体的敏感，光之战士第一次肏他就意识到这个男人有副敏锐淫荡的肉腔，他只是把性器插进去，芝诺斯就爽的打起了战栗，等他找到芝诺斯甬道里的软肉，这个不可一世的加雷马皇太子能爽的在他腰胯上喷水。  
光之战士在背后不断地肏弄着芝诺斯，躯体之间带动了温泉池水响声不断，只要呆在院子外面等待的任何一个使馆仆从不是聋子想必都能听见，但一直到现在为止也没有任何一个人进来。  
加雷马使馆的人对他们的皇太子还是真是十足信任，说不定会以为这些水声是芝诺斯单手把不速之客在池子里掐死造成的死前挣扎。  
但光之战士一心扑在情欲里，因此未对这些做出任何猜测，他中了药，欲火在芝诺斯身上终于找到出路，却挺动得愈发剧烈，那副饱经光之战士蹂躏的穴口在反复摩擦下已经微微发肿，光之战士也没有要停下的意思。  
芝诺斯在某一下顶弄的时候稍滞了喘息，蛮族的英雄又顶到了底，坚实的头部肏到了甬道尽头的小口，硬是将那处小口凿开一条缝隙。  
他们做爱过很多次，撞到子宫里面只有一次，芝诺斯花了几个喘息的间歇来承受这种过激的快感，后果是光之战士“差点被夹断在里面”。  
光之战士没有肏进去，但光是戳弄那个肉口就足够带给两个人极大的快慰，蛮族的英雄把自己送进去又抽出来，子宫口的软肉套子似的接纳他，感觉到子宫口里有又热又黏的液体浇在他的阴茎上。  
芝诺斯鼻息粗重，哑声呻吟，一侧的肩颈上被蛮族战士一溜咬过去，留下整排乱七八糟的吻痕和牙印，撞在子宫口密集的攻击把他送上阴道高潮，内膜层叠咬着光之战士抽送的性器，把本就在高潮边缘岌岌可危的光之战士也缴械投降。  
他的阴茎在光之战士的手里被捻弄了许久，蛮族的英雄射精时候至少没有忘记他，虽然抚慰得混乱又粗鲁，却不妨碍芝诺斯的阴茎也因此射出来。  
在三条花街一时不察中了药的光之战士射了，终于好把自己硬了一路的阴茎拔出来。芝诺斯没了他的作乱，稳稳当当地转过身回过头。  
他原本只是早上想洗个澡，最后不仅没洗成，还把整池水都彻底报废。泄了药的蛮族英雄一手握着他的金发，一面又近了半步贴上他，总算如愿以偿和芝诺斯唇齿相交。  
芝诺斯对他这些情事间的癖好了如指掌，他对这个蛮族的英雄在某个角度而言宠溺无度。  
他等光之战士自己松开嘴唇，期间意识到自己腿间的异物感再度明显起来——他逐渐习惯这个器官被使用过度之后的存在感，实际上他们每次做爱之后都是这个结果。  
“加雷马使馆居然能建在温泉旁边。”艾欧泽亚的英雄有了心思打量这个院落，他并肩靠在芝诺斯旁边，试图找到温泉的出入水口。  
“这只是加热了的温泉水而已。”芝诺斯捕捉到他话里的含义，“这里的人认为温泉水有疗伤养身的功效。领馆就找人运来了。”  
“运来？”光之战士神色古怪地回忆起自己帮某个黄金港的商人做过跑腿的工作，是往这里送一些温泉水，那个商人害怕自己有去无回，所以找了他帮忙，“不会是那种放在推车上的一桶一桶的……”  
“你对这种东西但是很了解，我的朋友。”  
原本还以为运来的温泉水会被当做什么炼金原料之类的……所以我弄脏了自己费力运来的温泉水是吗？  
艾欧泽亚的英雄为他这种劳民伤财的奢侈行径倒吸气，终于开始考虑忏悔自己为什么在池子里拖芝诺斯做爱。

END


End file.
